


Fool's Paradise

by Pureblood_Muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Pansy, by any other name, would smell as sweet and nothing is as it seems.





	Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 1 of the Half Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge. 
> 
> Round1  
> Prompt: Polyjuice Potion  
> Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/Adrian Pucey 
> 
> I don't own anything you recognise from JKR.   
> Thank you to my beta, Frumpologist.

It’s warm. Too warm. One of those rare summer nights that England doesn’t guarantee just because the calendar demands it. Pansy decides it’s the heat, not the alcohol that makes her lightheaded. She wobbles a little and her companion takes her elbow.

“Easy, Pans. I think you’ve had one too many.”

“Psh, I’m perfectly fine. See.”

She pulls her arm free and promptly falls over on her behind. Her companion laughs. “Yes, I see alright. C’mon I’ll get you home.”

“D’you know,” she begins and then pauses as she struggles to get back up. “D’you know, I’d totally fuck you if only you weren’t you.” She manages to get up and stare at the man in front of her.

“Pansy, you’d fuck anything and anyone. I’m flattered not to be on your list.”

“Bullshit.” She laughs at his eye-roll. She knows she’s enjoyed herself maybe a bit much but she regrets nothing. Life’s shit during war and it’s not going to get better. If anything, Pansy has learned that life is bloody short and friends die, too. She lives her life to her own beat and sex is the perfect escape to just feel and not think.

Adrian pulls her along the path to the little alley from where they can apparate. He sighs and tells her to not vomit on him before he unceremoniously grabs her and turns.

They land in his flat on the outskirts of London. It’s nothing much, but it’s his.

“What’s that smell?” Pansy sniffs the air and tries to follow the scent through the hall into one of the rooms. Adrian grabs her and directs her away to his kitchen instead. “Oh, secret mission?” He rolls his eyes again at her sing-song question.

“Just a potion I was asked to help with.”

“The Dark Lord asked you to brew him a potion?” Her eyes are wide and round now.

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“No, course not. You were good at Potions back at school, then?”

“Best in my year.” She nods in reply, or maybe she just dances to her own tune because her head continues to bob up and down and she sways from side to side on the spot.  
“Adrian?” He’s now rummaging in the cupboards and negligently waving his wand to set the kettle to boil.

“Yeah?” His back is still turned to her and he jumps a little when he feels her hands go around his middle, one exploring his chest, the other going south. He sucks in a breath when she pinches a nipple through his t-shirt. She huffs out a laugh when she feels the twitch corresponding in his trousers.

She stands on her tiptoes and playfully bites his neck. “You’ve got Polyjuice, don’t you?”

“What?” His voice is higher than he’s comfortable with so he clears his throat and repeats the question.

“Polyjuice. It’s what you’re brewing, no?” He doesn’t know how she figured it out but neither confirms nor denies, only closes his eyes and tries to keep his breath even. “That’s a yes. And you want to fuck me, I can feel it. You lied to me. Whatever will I do to you for lying to me?”

Adrian suddenly has a strange sensation that Pansy isn’t as drunk as he thinks she is. He turns in her arms and grabs her wrists to stop her from touching him.

“What do you want, Pansy?”

“I want some of that Polyjuice.”

“For what?”

“Roleplay.” He snorts at that and raises his eyebrow. She stares right back and assures him that’s exactly what she wants with it, then adds, “And you’re going to play with me.”

“The fuck, Pansy. What are you talking about?”

“Do you remember when you were drunk last weekend? You should know that Vincent is a blabbermouth.” She grins at him and he groans. “You weren’t allowed to say anything, were you, Mr Unspeakable Pucey.” She salutes at him and laughs, then saunters out of his kitchen towards what she assumes is his Potions Lab.

“Are you allowed to have this here, even?”

“Of course.” He stops her anyway. “What are you playing at?”

“Undetectable Poisons.” She raises an eyebrow at him and he swallows. 

“Shit,” he says. He could lose his job over this and she knows it. Before he can say anything she speaks again. “I want you. I want that Polyjuice. Would it really be so bad?”

He’s not deceived by her one bit. She doesn’t really want him, she wants to add him to her score.

She’s right about one thing though: he does want her. Has for a long time. He just doesn’t want the slag she turned herself into. Still, never once did he suspect she’d willingly come to his bed though.

So he plays it coy and says all the right things to make her temporarily forget about the Polyjuice Potion and steers her into his bedroom instead. As he closes the door on them and plays the reluctant lover he does allow himself a grin.

Tonight, he won’t need the Polyjuice. Tonight, she’s not a random Muggle girl who needs to be Obliviated by him in the morning after the effects of the Potion wears off and they inevitably turn into themselves again.

Tonight, he fucks the real Pansy Parkinson and collects more of her hair while he’s at it.

Tomorrow, he thanks Vincent Crabbe.


End file.
